Hope
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Oneday, Jazmine finds it unnecessary that Huey wastes his time reading poetry instead of listening to her. She tells him how she feels about it, but ends up mistakingly hurting his feelings. Ironically, she apologizes by writing a letter to him. Inspired by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx's story Poetic Apology.


_**A/N:**__ Yeah, so... this is my first one-shot for The Boondocks. :) I love that show! (Huey Freeman is my favorite character :3)_

_I really hope this story isn't too much like xXxJazzy B. RealxXx (my favorite Boondocks author) story 'Poetic Apology' ^^; That's my favorite HxJ story. I added my own twist to my story, though. ;)_

_But in my opinion, I really don't approve the pairing HueyxJazmine to be an official couple, but it kinda is somewhat cute I guess. XD_

_Well, here goes nothing..._

* * *

_**Hope**_

The sky was a calming yellow-orange from the sun setting in the far off horizon in the city of Woodcrest. There were light breezes in the air, as the dark-tanned young African-American's dark brown thick afro blew forward with the breeze blowing South-East.

He sat by an oak tree, leaning his back against the tall old tree that was placed on his signature spot up a hilltop, reading a book. His brown wine eyes scanning through the words of the sentences and paragraphs ever so carefully, interested in the meaningful poetry.

Huey could suddenly hear the sound of feet crunching through the strong field of grass and dandelions through the calming breezes. He slightly rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up at who walking toward him. He knew exactly who it was.

"Huey!" the mulatto girl cried in excitement. There was no response from the Revolutionary, as he kept reading his brown book of poems. Jazmine's light-caramel face srunched up in impatience. She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "What the heck are you doing?" her emerald eyes squinted in disgust.

Still not looking up at the poofy haired mulatto girl - which made Jazmine even more mad - he simply turned a page of the book and continued to read.

The girl growled. _'Why want he listen to me?!'_ "HUEY!" she whined. The wine eyed boy blew out a puff of air, slightly annoyed. "What, Jazmine?" he finally answered calmly, still looking at his book.

"I asked what are you doing," she felt a little better since he answered her.

"Reading," he said plainly.

Jazmine scoffed. "Reading? Reading what?"

"Poetry," came his reply.

"Poetry? Why are you reading 'poetry'?"

"Jazmine why you keep asking a question with a question?" he stated, finally looking up at her.

The ten-year-old mulatto girl looked at her feet apprehensively. "I don't know," she took a step closer to Huey. "But really, why _are_ you reading at a time of day like this?" she smiled and looked at the beautiful sunset in the horizon, which made both their eyes glow.

He just shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do,"

"Why don't we play something.." Jazmine suggested, her eyes widened expectantly at him as she smiled.

"Eh, no thanks." his emotionless eyes went back to the sentences of the pages. The mulatto girl's face fell, clearly bugged. She marched over to the Revolutionary, sandy-brown Uggs crunching and crushing the grass and dandelions.

"Gimme that!" she demanded, snatching the thin book out his hands. She quickly scanned over the words with her eyebrows furrowed.

She groaned loudly. "Why do you even read this piece of JUNK?! It's NONSENSE!" she exclaimed, throwing the book down in a heap. As soon as the book was thrown, Huey got to his feet.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Jazmine?!" he shouted.

"WHY WANT YOU LISTEN TO ME?" she admitted.

"I WAS listening to you, Jazmine. Can't I read and listen at the same time," he says the last part with sarcasm, but with his soft, casual voice, Jazmine couldn't tell otherwise.

"No you CAN'T!" now she was becoming traumatized. She stomped her foot and continued, "You never EVER listen to me and you know it. You're always reading these DUMB BOOKS, and you never EVER smile!"

She took a step forward, making Huey feel even worse. "Why are you always so _HEARTLESS AND INCONSIDERATE_, HUEY FREEMAN?! Oh I know why - because you just want to make everyone around you MISERABLE because _YOU'RE_ miserable!"

The harsh words of the ten-year-old mulatto girl had made Huey's heart sink inside tremendously. He was truly hurt.

The boy with the afro shoulders sunk down as he didn't say anything. He bent down and picked up his book of beautiful poetry and turned to walk away, slumping as he did.

Jazmine gasped and covered her mouth, realizing what she had just done. "Huey, I-I didn't mean..."

But he was already gone, now feeling miserable, leaving her at the hilltop alone. Jazmine dropped to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks. _'I'm so ungrateful! Now I've probably lost my best friend...'_

Then through her watered emerald orbs, she saw a single sheet of paper that looked like it had came from Huey's book. She sniffled and gently picked up the paper; and after wiping the last strand of tears that was on her cheeks and eyes, she read the memorable poem that was on the paper:

_"There may be no such thing as miracles, but there is 'hope'. 'Hope' that oneday you'll find that someone that will patch-up your breaking heart and heal it so tenderly that it will be soft as cushions. And 'hope' that your relationship will last as long as possible. But if there is no 'hope', then there is no peace."_

_- Katherine Hopkins_ (**That's a fake name I made up. :P I **_**am**_** a girl, and yes I **_**did**_** make up this poem ^^ My poem don't make since, do it? :D**)

Jazmine didn't know exactly what the poem had meant, but it had touched her in some way. She had finally figured out that was why the afro-headed boy was reading it. Even though he said he was reading poetry because he didn't have anything better to do, the mulatto girl couldn't help but think that he was reading the book for another reason.

The poofy-headed girl gasped suddenly as an idea popped in her head, snapping her fingers. She quickly folded the paper in half, stuffed it in her dress pocket and ran down the hilltop to her house. The sun had completely set, revealing the dark-blue sky, gradually turning into night time.

* * *

_The next day..._

Huey had woke up the next morning and found a piece of paper on his porch, folded into a square. In the middle it read in incursive handwriting:

_To: Huey_

_From: Jazmine_

After he read that the folded paper was from Jazmine, he arched an eyebrow in confusion. He just shrugged with an expressionless face and un-folded the paper to read what she had wrote:

_Sometimes I wish you were some sort of Book that I could read through so I could know more details about you and to try understanding you more better._

_I'm really sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I'll try not to hurt your feelings again, because I know I did. I hope you could forgive me._

_And ya know, that poetry you were reading is actually good. I read one of them that came from your book called __**Hope **__by Katherine Hopkins, and it reminded me of you. Thanks for being such a good friend to me, Huey._

_Love,_

_Jazmine_

Huey had felt his cheeks somewhat warm up into a blush. He kept re-reading the letter in amazement at how honest and good it was. He never knew that Jazmine could write such a heart-felt letter.

He walked upstairs to his room and sat at his computer desk, staring at the letter. After re-reading it one more time, he suddenly thought of something un-Huey like. He had to write back.

The Revolutionary took out a black-ink pen from one of the drawers in his desk and began writing his acceptance at the bottom of the _'Love, Jazmine' _on the paper:

_Sometimes I wish you were some sort of Book that I could read through so I could know more details about you and to try understanding you more better._

_I'm really sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I'll try not to hurt your feelings again, because I know I did. I hope you could forgive me._

_And ya know, that poetry you were reading is actually good. I read one of them that came from your book called __**Hope **__by Jebediah Hopkins, and it reminded me of you. Thanks for being such a good friend to me, Huey._

_Love,_

_Jazmine_

_**I'm glad you liked the poem 'Hope'. It's one of my favorites. We are still friends, and probably still will always be friends. We'll maybe even become more than that one day... Just hope.**_

_**I accept your apology, Jazmine. **_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Huey**_

And when Jazmine got his response in her mailbox, she hugged the letter tightly against her chest, hopping up and down & squealing of joy, smiling brightly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so uh... review, please?**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
